


Makeup

by sylph_feather



Series: Phanniemay 19 [26]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Funny, Gen, Humor, Oneshot, Phanniemay, Short, Slice of Life, YES i am aware i am late on these last few entries so oops, fashion - Freeform, phanniemay 19, pm 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylph_feather/pseuds/sylph_feather
Summary: Danny loses a bet.





	Makeup

“I don’t  _ wanna, _ ” Danny moaned, flopping his white haired head melodramatically. 

“You lost the bet,” Sam said primly. “No weaseling out.” 

“I  _ know _ ,” Danny moaned again. “I wasn’t planning on my parent’s new weapon being so effective, though,” he hissed under his breath. 

“You challenge us  _ mere mortals  _ to a ghost off, you get a ghost off,” Tucker chipped in from the side. 

“I didn’t challenge you!” Danny cawed. “This only happened because of  _ your _ chain of blackmail—“

“Technicalities,” Sam cut in. “Now. Let’s commence the ritual.” 

“It’s makeup, Sam. Call it what it is,” Danny huffed, floating casually yet angrily. 

“Say that again and you’ll get more of it,” she hissed, brandishing the gothic colored makeup like a weapon— Danny reacted appropriately too, swirling away from it and waving his hands in surrender. 

Tucker, more free as he wasn’t the victim, wondered aloud, “I thought you weren’t into that kinda stuff though, really. Why  _ this? _ ” He paused. “Not that I disagree with the choice,” he added with a snicker. 

Sam squinted at him. “Are you telling me you don’t notice that I wear eyeshadow and purple lipstick all the time?” she intoned incredulously. 

“Seriously, dude,” Danny intoned, flicking his feet in the air. “Even  _ I  _ notice that Sam likes doing herself up all,” he flapped a hand as though that were demonstrative of Sam’s fashion sense, and finished, “gothic.” He paused. “And you guys call me  _ clueless one.  _ For…” he trailed off, frowning. “Whatever reason.” 

Tucker snickered, and Sam blushed the faintest bit. 

“Exactly, Danny,” she snapped a little forcefully. “Now. Let’s get started. I’ve always wanted to see how that green undertone of yours would look—“ 

Danny paused in his various distressed groans. “Green  _ what?”  _

“You know, your skin color,” Sam said obviously. 

“Huh,” Danny hummed, poking at his face while drifting towards Sam. “It’s green?” 

Tucker tipped a hand in a  _ kind of  _ motion. “More like you can tell your blood glows, and isn’t red,” he put out. Sam gave a nod. 

“Weird,” Danny huffed, settling down to begin  _ the ritual.  _ Sam took out an eyelash brush. 

Immediately: “that kind of tickles.” 

“Don’t move,” Sam snapped, darkening his lashes further. 

“ _ Fine,”  _ Danny groused, settling into a period of silence.

 

xXx

 

“Was the green lipstick necessary?” Danny snapped, smoothing his lips out over one another with a grimace. 

“Oh, absolutely,” Tucker snickered, staring. 

“It looks tacky,” Danny intoned, looking in the mirror. It did indeed glint garishly, overwhelmingly shiny-green. 

Sam merely shrugged offhandedly, not disagreeing. “It was an experiment,” she hummed. “Don’t hear any negatives on the eyes, though,” Sam purred. 

“They’re…” Tucker trailed off, settling on a shuddered, “ _ creepy.  _ And  _ bright.”  _

Danny blinked, showing more smokey eyeshadow, and nodded. Indeed, darkening the area around them only proved to light them up even more— even if they were  _ literally  _ lit up. 

“It’s not bad, I guess,” Danny admitted mulishly, a little less melodramatically upset than he was before. “How long do I have to have this stuff on?” he asked, reaching up to prod the heavy layer of makeup. 

Sam caught his gloved hand. “Picture first,” she instructed, causing Tucker to grin evilly and Danny to groan. “And not long at all,” she said in a faux-bright voice that made Danny tip his head and Tucker sit up in interest. Sam grabbed at various other implements while her smile grew larger before continuing, “because I have more to try.” 

Danny’s wail bordered on ghost power usage. 

 


End file.
